1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to door latches and more specifically to a concealed stall door latch, which is mounted within a sliding stall door.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
The prior art discloses a stall door latch that is an integral portion of a bar portion of a sliding stall door. The bar portion of the sliding stall door is located at the top of the door. The bar portion includes a plurality of vertically oriented bars. A latch bar replaces one of the vertically oriented bars in the sliding door. The latch bar is used to actuate the latching system. The latching system draws a latch pin out of a hole to allow the sliding door to be moved along a track. The drawback to this design is that it is within the contact area of an animal. If the latch bar becomes bent, thereof will work poorly or not at all.
Accordingly, there is a clearly felt need in the art for a concealed stall door latch that will not become damaged because an animal strikes a portion of the sliding stall door.